The Fear Of Death
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Part of the How It Should Have Been series.


The Fear of Death

One day, Uther told Arthur that he had to go to the tallest of all the White Mountains. Someone was causing trouble. So Merlin, Arthur, Leon, and a few knights got their things. Arthur told Merlin to pack a few more blankets but he did not. Freya and Gaius told Merlin to be careful.

Morgana and Gwen told Arthur to be careful. Morgana was not evil yet. So they went out to the mountain. When they got to the mountain, about 10 men attacked. One of them attacked Merlin and hit him in the right ribs lightly with a sword. Merlin yelled in pain and he landed on the ground. Leon came and killed the guy and checked Merlin's injury.

Arthur asked Merlin if he was ok and Merlin said yes. So they climbed the mountain. They were half way up when it was dark. So they made camp. Everyone was warm except for Merlin. He only had two blankets and it was very cold.

The next day as they climbed the mountain, Merlin had a hard time climbing. Arthur and Leon helped Merlin and asked him if he was okay. When they got to the top, they got caught by 8 men. Arthur and the knights just sat in a cell. While Merlin was being tortured. He kept hoping that he would be okay.

Merlin was put in a cold cell. He was freezing to death. Finally Arthur and the knights escaped. They got Merlin and helped him. He was able to walk but the knights still helped. They got their stuff. As they were leaving Merlin tripped and caught something on fire. They got out and let the place burn down.

When Merlin tripped the edge of a sharp pole hit him near the liver. When he hit the pole he yelped a bit. Leon asked Merlin when they got out if he was ok and Merlin nodded. Merlin was bleeding but not much. As they climbed back down, Merlin lost his balance and fell. Luckily he landed on a ledge. Merlin knew that his leg was broken.

When Arthur and Leon got to Merlin they tried to look at his leg but when they touched it he yelled. Arthur said sadly that it was broken. So they had to think of a way to get him down. Merlin tried to walk but he couldn't. So Arthur helped Merlin climb down.

It was starting to get dark. He knew that he was not going to make it because he was bleeding. Then Merlin fell, he was exposed to a lot of ice and snow falling from other places. He was also exposed to the ice cold wind. He fell on to a cliff. Then Merlin fell into a cave, where no one could find him. Now he was safe from the ice, snow, and wind. He was unconscious, cold, and bleeding. He groaned and moaned in pain.

Arthur and the knights made camp. The next day, Arthur and Leon went out to find Merlin. They called his name but Merlin was unconscious. At night they went back upset. Then Merlin regained consciousness. He knew that he had to get out and get to the others before he died. He got out of the cave painfully. He was thirsty but he had no water.

Merlin looked at his wound. He began to panic. He gasped when he saw his injuries because he knew that he was dying. He had stopped bleeding but only for a half a day. It was bleeding again. He took a piece of cloth and put it on the wound to help stop the bleeding. He looked at the wound on his ribs and saw that it was infected. He saw his that his leg was still bleeding just a bit. He got up and tried to move but had to be very careful.

He knew that he needed to get to the others before he collapse. He kept calling for help but he had a hard time talking 'cause he was thirsty and cold. He was out in the cold for a day. That night he was about to collapse when he saw a fire. He was shivering a lot because he was out in the cold for a long time.

He yelled for help. Arthur and Leon thought that Merlin was dead until they heard him calling for help. They all went out to find him. Merlin knew that he was going to collapse. He did not want to die. Then Merlin collapsed. Arthur found him shivering and trying to breath.

He got two blankets from Merlin's bag and was about to help Merlin keep warm just as Leon came. He saw that Merlin's head was bleeding a little. Leon grabbed Merlin and put him in a tent near the fire. Then they put blankest on Merlin. When Leon remembered that Merlin was injured, he looked at Merlin's wound and saw that there were two. He tried to stop the bleeding on the one near the liver. Merlin was moaning and groaning in pain.

Then Arthur came in and saw that Merlin was sick but was very cold. They watched over Merlin and kept him warm. The next morning they reached the bottom of the mountain. They had to walk to Camelot. Then they were attacked by 12 men.

One of them hit Merlin in the arm with a sword and kicked Merlin a few times. Arthur killed the guy and looked at Merlin's injuries. Merlin began to cough because he was getting very sick. That night they got back to Camelot. On the way home Merlin woke up but went back to sleep quickly. He was very scared that he would die. When they got Merlin in bed, Freya was very scared.

Merlin woke up in pain. Gaius tried to get the circulation back so that Merlin could feel and move again. Merlin kept saying that it hurt. So Gaius gave him something to help with the pain. Then Gaius gave Merlin some water. So he was not dehydrated. Gaius put a sleeping draft in the water so that Merlin could sleep because even with the pain medicine, he was still in pain. Before Merlin went to sleep he knew that he might die. He was upset because he did not want to die

When Freya saw Merlin's wounds she realized that they were infected. Gaius bandaged Merlin's wounds and Merlin had stitches on the wounds and his head to help him heal. Merlin made it through the rest of the night. He woke up during the day. Freya was always there with him. They would talk about things that happened.

Merlin was cold and still a bit dehydrated for the first few days. Merlin was happy because he knew that he would be fine. He was able to get up a few weeks later but had to be careful with his leg. He would sleep a lot to help his fever from the injuries to go away. A couple of weeks later he was able to walk. He went to work but still had to be careful.

Merlin had to rest his leg a lot. Finally his leg was healed. He had to be careful with his head. He had headaches a lot. He would get on Arthur's nerves. A week later he was able to do things with no problems. Every time Merlin got on Arthur's nerves Arthur would hit him in the stomach.


End file.
